


The ever winding circle of life

by stridercestandapplejuice



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridercestandapplejuice/pseuds/stridercestandapplejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness. That's what Karkat felt right now. He was alone atop an old building filled with the moving corpses. One clumsy step and he fell into the horde. One clumsy step and he found a friend. Loneliness. That's what Rose felt right now. She saw as Karkat fell in and reached out to save him. Loneliness. That's what Vriska felt even if she wouldn't show it. She walked carelessly through the halls. Karkat saw the Cobalt-blooded troll sprint away and saved her. Lonliness. Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde, Vriska Serket. Alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ever winding circle of life

**Author's Note:**

> As promised!.. okay i am not the only one working on this but i am the only one with an archive account.

Karkat stood on top of a building. He sighed, and fell back on the roof, landing on his back, and looked up at the stars, wondering if this nightmare would ever end. If he would ever again see the human he loved dear, or even if said human was even still alive. Karkat sighed and looked up at the constellations and found cancer. "Well, I bet the snob already fucking forgot about me anyway," he said before turning over, and falling through the hole in the roof in which he came up through in the first place. And within a swirl of his cape and a premature swing of his sickle, he checked the area around him for the dead. But, there was nothing. He was still alone. But, Karkat listened intently at the low moans from the room that was boarded up with a warning sign on it reading "DEAD INSIDE". From the look of the boards, they weren't getting out anytime soon, and there was no way for any of the dead to get up to the top floor of a hospital when every flight of traits that left up to another floor had a twist handle door knob on it. So Karkat decided lay down and try to sleep. Even though he didn't think he could in another million sweeps, Karkat was asleep in less than a minute. It was approximately an hour later when Karkat wakes up because he heard the scuffling of feet, and opening his eyes was probably the worst mistake he ever made. Karkat opened his eyes to see the narrow eyes of a zombie clicking its teeth mere inches from his face. Now it's a good thing Karkat slept with his sickle in hand, so he struck hard straight through the repulsive things brain. Karkat quickly stood up was swarmed instantly. "SHIT!" Is all Karkat had the time to say before they swarmed. Karkat looked up towards the hole in the ceiling hoping for one last look at the stars and constellations when he realized what he saw was not just stars but a silhouette of a person reaching a hand down from the hole in the ceiling, Karkat took no time whatsoever to react jumping up 6 feet into the air and grabbing the persons out reached hand dragging himself up to the roof of the old hospital.

“Are you infected?” The person asked in the most demanding voice that karkat had heard in a long time. Karkat took a shaky breath and looked himself over noting one small scratch on his outer wrist barely broke skin, karkat sucked about an ounce of blood out of his arm through the cut and spat every scrap of it out, before answering the girl.

“I’m fine thanks” karkat said before turning to leave stopping instantly and turned to face the girl.

“Rose, help me.” Karkat motioned down to the writhing mass of dead corpses.

“Karkat I’ve been roaming this broken hospital for a while now, there’s tons of them in there! How are you expecting to clear them all out.” Rose looked dismayed, she had seen no life except from an occasional corpse and, at this point she had just about given up, about lost all hope of ever seeing her friends alive again, it was only when she heard a familiar voice did she realize she was no longer alone. As she walked towards the voice she had seen karkat roll and fall into a hole in the roof, and she was the one who had put the walking corpses  into the room, so she knew that there was several dead in there, so she had ran and reached her hand down to help as soon as possible.

“There’s about 30 of them in this floor. We can handle that many together… I have to know if there is anyone I know. And if there is, I…. I can’t leave them like that.” Karkat finished a fire already burning in his chest cavity.

Karkat turned  to survey the area and saw a familiar figure running into the lower floor of the hospital and was being followed by about five or six mobile dead.

“Shit” karkat said as he lept off the building and slid down the side getting to the bottom and immediately heading into the hospital avoiding the corpses and opening the door and calling to the girl immediately.

“Vriska! Shit. Follow me!” karkat hollered as quietly as he could before turning and running at the zombies and taking out four easily bit the last one was proving a challenge.

Karkat had his sickle at the ready striking at the back of the neck aiming for the spinal cord and missing, the corps leaned over snapping teeth less than an inch away from Karkats neck

“SHIT” it was the most karkat like thing that he had said in the last 3 months sense this had all started, and he had lost all purpose, except to find john. All karkat wants is to find john. As if that thought sent power through karkat he swung again this time taking the things head right off its filthy rotting body.

Huffing and puffing from stress and anticipation, karkat climbed the latter of the fire escape stopping for breath only when he reached the top and Vriska was safe beside him.

“What the hell were you thinking!” karkat demanded to Vriska.

“weeeeeeeell “ Vriska sighed

“Let me start from the beginning, I was sitting in that old tree there” Vriska started while pointing a specific tree out.

“While I was wondering where the hell you guys were, I mean I haven’t seen you in weeks! Anyway I started walking over to you guys because I saw you sitting here like an idiot staring at the stars, a few blocks back, I whistled my theme song for spinneret mindfang while I was walking to see you guys! Then those creepy dead things started following me! 

“Are you injured? Infected?” Rose asked rather calmly as she and karkat looked over Vriska while she protested.

“ooooooooh god I’m fine really, besides woooooooow I thought the likes of you would be dead by now! Who would have thought? Now back off and stop gawking or I’m going to kick both of you.” Vriska stated matter of factly with a grin on her face. Karkat and Vriska both backed off satisfied that she wasn’t infected.

“I’m glad one of us is having fun with this” rose pointed out Vriskas smile and grinned herself.

Vriska sat down atop of an old generator and smiled cheekily.

“so what is this place anyway?” Vriska said from her perch on the generator.

“"I'm guessing it was a hospital, long-since run down and filled to the brim with these walking corpses." Rose replied looking around herself and surveying the area.

"Really? Hm, reanimating the dead, seems more Aradia doesn't it? Did you see her?" She asked, slightly hopeful it was her.

“No, I haven’t seen anyone for months until today. But listen guys we have to take care of all of those corpses on the top floor while were here, there’s a lot of supplies that we’re going to need eventually.” Karkat interjected as he looked down at the heard of dead who have stopped moving now that there was nothing to hunt.

“God don’t you think that’s a bit dangerous karkat? How many are down there anyway huh?” Vriska looked at karkat raising an eyebrow at him wondering if he was serious or not.

“About 30” karkat replied rolling his eyes.

“We cannot let this opportunity escape us. Vriska…, Rose, are you in or not?” karkat said figuring out if he was going at it alone or not.

“Yeah” Rose and Vriska said in unison and looked at each other grinning.

“So then, any ideas?” karkat asked looking from Rose to Vriska, Back to Rose Etc.

"We have to have luck and intelligence. So, may8e we disguise ourselves as them and kill them off quietly?" Vriska said sounding intelligent.

“Vriska stop being dumb that won’t work, they like movement, whether we make sound or not, with that many of them in one spot they’d follow us.” Karkat said getting angry because of they’re incompetence.

"I meant cover ourselves in their scent." Vriska said annoyed before dropping it and listening to what other ideas they came up with.

"Perhaps we could kill some of them off from up here? Rose looked around.

"This roof is covered in gravel and small rocks, when thrown at a fast enough rate they could perhaps break the skull and immediately kill them."

Rose threw the option on the table and glanced around as no one moved. Karkat leaned back onto a generator and sighed before brightening up a little.

“Vriska, do you think you could get a lucky roll of the dice?” karkat asked.

"It's worth a try." Rose answered for her.

“Yeah....Sure...” Vriska replied and hopped down off her perch on the generator next to karkat.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed." Rose asked giving a look of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am just wondering about something.” Vriska said walking to a flat spot to her dice.

"You see, I am wondering why anyone would do this. Even Aradia, and she's soulless. Heck, even I wouldn't do this as a joke...." Vriska trailed off, and Rose came to her rescue by sighing then replying with,

“"I'm sure it will be over soon. All we can do for now is hope."

“Vriska, I’m giving you about 5 seconds to roll those shitty dice or I’m going to go do it myself.” Karkat said in an obviously irritated voice.

"FINE." She spat and threw out her dice and they roll... And roll... They land! A 6,7,5! "Not too bad!" A good weapon appearifies. A long sword with a hook, and a small spider at the hilt, made of gold. Vriska throws it to Karkat. "Let's see what the pupa can do." She said smirking.

"Here" karkat said laying down on his stomach scooting to the edge of the hole making sure to test the sturdiness of the roof around it, then hung the sword over the lip and used it to shepherd the dead and pull off their heads with the hook. Meanwhile behind him Vriska is throwing another roll of dice.

"Come on.... Yes!" the dice land on 667 witch just so happens to be flintlock pistols.

"And Rose has a sword. One less person to really worry a8out." Vriska gave Rose a thumbs up and then turned to karkat who was standing up and dropping the sword.

“Okay, good god this sword is NOT doing for me.” Karkat motioned to the guns and acknowledged them.

“Don’t shoot me.” Karkat said as he hopped down into the throng of monsters pulling out his sickles out and pulling an upper hand strike down on the top of one of their heads, and started to tear them apart quite fast.

"But... Ugh. FINE." Vriska throws the pistols down into the building in karkats general direction and rolls another set of dice.

“Ooh! 878!” she yells excitement at her new toy. A shotgun, low on ammo but still great.

“Okay now are we ready?” Vriska asked turning to Rose because karkat was already in the hospital like an idiot. Rose nodded jumping down and skillfully taking out a few of them with the sword karkat dropped. Karkat had already taken down several corpses about five actually by the time rose dot there, and by the way it looked the number was growing steadily, the blood lust showing bright cherry red in his eyes.

Vriska soon followed blowing up a few making quite a bit of noise in the process and attracting more of them towards her.

“SHIT, VRISKA CAREFULL WITH THE NOISE!” karkat yelled trying to be heard over the sound of moaning and shotgun noise.

 "Vriska could you be any louder?" Rose yelled over the blows and groans, dodging a few attacks made by the zombies.

"IM SORRY" Vriska sarcastically yells in return. But really, she knew that was a pretty idiotic thing to do.

Karkat grunts in reply giving a lower hand strike straight through the skull of an oddly familiar corpse, but pays no attention to it as he moves onto the next, then the next, then the next… falling into robotic movements. Rose was no better off though as she was in the process of sliding under one of them to avoid there grasping hands, as they reached for her, but as soon as she was up she was slicing at the thoughts and severing their heads with the blade she held. Meanwhile Vriska was blowing up a couple of zombies, one of which was crawling, and looked extremely similar to someone she cared for once upon a time, but she ignored it as is typical for her to do.

“Oi, you good over there?” Vriska shouted over the last remaining zombies.

“So far!” Rose hollered back panting quietly standing over the seven to ten zombies she had already killed, karkat was doing the same standing over the piles of rotting flesh that he had put down in this battle, they both watched as Vriska killed the last two in the room. Vriska didn’t hesitate, the moment she had the last one down she turned to karkat,

“Karkat you good on ammo? She asked almost seeming to care, but asking rather apathetically.

“Umm, ammo?” he asked questioning before looking around and seeing the pistols.

"Noooooooo I meant flying cats. YES I MEAN AMMO." She said to him.

“Oh, I didn’t use them.” He said shrugging it off.

"Okay!" She said in almost a culling voice.

"Is every one ok? No one's bit are they?" Rose interrupted the soon to be argument.

"Yep I'm fine!" Vriska called over to her turning flipping her hair at karkat.

“And, no, I wasn’t bitten.” Karkat said

“Like you care anyway.” He mumbled under his breath.

"So what do we do now?" Vriska asks.

"We should check for supplies" Rose nodded and started searching the shelves.

“That was the fucking plan” karkat said as he turned to Vriska rolling his eyes.

Vriska started to follow some advice that Rose had given her, and began searching on the lower floors for supplies, and found medicine, water, rations, and an emergency survival kit.

**THUMP something was drawing near**

Rose found a bag of needles and multiple types of bandages, she took it and walked to the others.

"What'd you find?"

Vriska held up what she found. She had taken a backpack from a corpse.

"I have these, they could be useful" Rose said as she held up her bag of needles.

 

"Great! So, what did the dork find?" Vriska asks.

**Thump. Thump. Something draws nearer. A person?**

“Guys what the fuck was that?” karkat asked turning his head in the direction of the noise. The others ignored karkat continuing to trade their goods that they found.

“FUCKING listen to me dumbasses” karkat hushed the girls by hissing at them and Rose stopped for a minute.

"Get your weapons ready, it might be a horde." and she brought her blades back out. They all watched as the door slowly creaked open and they saw a figure standing in the doorway.

 

"Wait a minute... Is that...?" Vriska looks closer at the person standing there and turns her head to the side narrowing.

Karkat took out his sickles and put his back to a wall so he was comfortable that nothing could sneak up on him from behind.

"Wwell then. Looks like I’m not alone." Eridan walked in, limping.

“Oh Fuck my life, Eridain?” karkat exclaimed already relaxing and letting his guard down, though Rose wasn’t fooled for an instant, even if he looks fine there could still be a threat here.

“Never thought I would see you here.” Karkat continued.

"Wwell then looks like I'm not alone anymore huh?" suddenly karkat sees Eridan... limping very slowly into the room...

"Kar, this is not the time to be gazing. I am almost fucking dead." he says, completely serious.

Vriska is completely focused staring at Eridan as karkat commenced his freaking out.

“Fuck... Wait, what the hell happened?” karkat exclaimed and Rose visibly clenched her weapon tighter before asking,

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you wwhat happened kar. I GOT BIT. And evven though I'll die, I'll bring some people dowwn wwith me." Eridan chuckled.

"So let's make this time together fun." He smiled

"What the hell is wrong with you?! We have work together you blasphemous fool!" Rose growled.

"Hahaha, I nevver did understand you. I'm about to die, so the least I could do is bring you dowwn wwith me." He replied seemingly calm considering the situation.

"Oh fuck you Eridan you fish Fuck, you know well that we will take you out so easily it doesn’t matter.” Karkat practically yelled at him.

"Ha, anywway you guys wwill die soon. There are large hordes of them around the city." Eridan casted.

“If you think I don’t know that then you must think I’m as dumb as you,” karkat spitting the words like venom, while Vriska on the other side of the room perked up and pulled out the shotgun,

“I vote we kill him now!” Vriska said standing up and aiming.

 “No, you can’t!” karkat exclaimed nearly being a fool and jumping in the way.

“I can if I want to!” Vriska growled at karkat with an over eager Rose backing her up with,

"Gladly."

"Okay, but if you do see Fef… tell her that I'm dead." Eridan said with a sob.

Karkat shook his head and walked out of the room Dissapointed in himself, for no good reason, but before he leaves karkat turns and says two words to Eridan,

“Goodbye friend.”

Vriska immediately turned and shot Eridan through his forehead.

Turning away from the body of their fallen friend, Vriska looked through the skylight and saw a thin line of light brightening over the horizon. Rose having noticed this as well, decided that now might be a good time to leave.

"We should get going, they are usually more dormant during the day." she said and Vriska responded with a yawn.

"Awe! But that was so tiring though! Whatever I guess," Vriska said as she stretched flipping her hair.

"May8e we should go through the near8y areas?" Vriska suggested.

 

**Your view changes to karkat where he in the hallway outside the room the girls were in.**

Karkat was sitting in the hallway trying to calm himself down from his bloodlust, this has been happening for a while now it frankly it scared him, right after he had a fight for his life, all karkat wanted to do was kill, and kill more, and if he didn’t calm himself down soon, well, let us just say that he is going to end up with blood on his hands that shouldn’t be there.

Karkat was shaking hard and breathing heavy, and he paused his breathing, then took a deep breath, finally calming down enough to see what Rose and Vriska had gathered from the hospital, karkat was actually genuinely curious about this so that’s just what he did.

Karkat walked into the room to see both Vriska and Rose looking at the boarded up window and the slim light that shone through it.

“We need to leave now” Karkat said plainly as he eyed the supplies that the girls had put together.

"Should we check the corpses first? They could have supplies." Rose suggested.

Vriska turned to the corpses, and spots one that was a familiar face, hiding all the emotions towards any of this she sighed as she surveyed his condition there was a darker than normal rusty pigment to the dried and new blood that covered the corpse, there was a deep, infected bite that was positioned on the base of his neck, obviously the source of death. There was a bullet hole through his forehead and that was the sight that made Vriska smile, a soft, sad, and solemn smile before coming to the conclusion, (or at least the one she told herself) that it didn’t matter and in this world, well, he’s better off dead.

"Oh... I see. The pupa didn't live after all!" She exclaimed to the others, who nodded in response. Rose felt a pang of fear strike her In the chest, these were the people that they knew, people they had spoken to before, laughed with, and some cried with, and now their they were laying on the floor rotting away, there smiles turned yellowed teeth and crooked mouths, their skin turned pale and tinted the color of their blood, the one thing that the trolls had to call their own, and they took it to the bloody and gruesome death, the most undignified way possible. The humans that were mixed in, well they were turning green, their flesh rotting in a different way than the trolls that were mixed in-

Roses thoughts were interrupted by Karkat who had walked up beside her.

“I’d stop staring at them, it’s not going to bring them back.” He said, and Vriska laughed, though it didn’t seem like a genuine laugh it was more of a sad laugh though and everyone caught on to it but no one reacted to it.

“Well, I guessed he wouldn’t survive! He was weak and handicapped, and he didn’t have me to look after him!” she exclaimed everyone knew he was paralyzed from the waist down, but she was attempting to get on the other’s nerves.

“Can we just leave now.” Karkat asked getting aggravated just like Vriska had wanted.

Vriska made a face at Karkat and turned to Rose and looked at her hopeful.

"Rose? Did you see anything? Anyone? Sollux? Gamzee? Even that sweaty freak Equius?" She asked, to pro8a8ly some terri8le conclusion, 8ut it was worth at least something to ask.

"I'm afraid I haven't, sorry." Rose stared forward, all of the worst case scenarios playing in her head like a movie.

Vriska looked at the both of them, and suddenly became quiet. She looted some of the corpses and found some useful supplies... She broke open a small bag of crackers, and ate about three.

Karkat took a breath and then wondered off to the door of their residential room in search of supplies elsewhere **alone** , but he didn’t get very far before he heard Vriska yell,

"WHATTHEFUCK??" Vriskas shotgun goes off and it echoes off the walls.

Vriska sat on the floor, panting, a blown up corpse of a crawler is near her.

Karkat turned around halting his mission to be alone and be useful at the same to turn around and give Vriska a look of pure hate and ‘what the fuck’, before reeling into a yelling fit,

“What thee flying nook-culling fuck! Are you trying to fucking kill us? Like what the hell.” Karkat yelled finally letting go of his anger.

"Goddamn thing just grabbed my leg… I guess there are random crawlers around..." Vriska shakes a little, but relaxes.

"I'll continue to look around, I guess," she said, laughing.

Karkat raised an eyebrow at this and looked at her closely before asking,

“What is wrong with you Vriska?” karkat asked holding his anger as best he could.

"You would do the same, wouldn't you?" Vriska asks, squinting at him.

 "Plus it came out of the blue! Do you expect me to be all 'okay I'll leave this guy alone'?" Vriska exclaimed expertly defending herself.

“This is not the only situation I’m talking about Vriska!” karkat flared his anger again, ‘how can someone be this ignorant’ he thought to himself.

“You have been acting super fucking weird ever sense I brought you up here.” Karkat said crossing his arms.

"Karkat that's absurd and you know it. I'm just fiiiiiiiine. No need to worry about me! Just worry about yourself! Jegus you should just calm down, and eat something!" Vriska smirked and took out the small 8ag of crackers.

"Cracker?" she offered a smug look on her face.

“Vriska I know you think I care about you and all, but come fucking on, seriously? You’ve been a bitch to me sense the first fucking day we met. And I for one am thoroughly over your pile of steaming shit you try to serve me every goddamned day, the only reason I fucking care about anything you have to say is because as far as I know your following me, which I won’t stop you, so the only fucking way to take care for myself is to fucking take care of the trolls who are with me, so you don’t slow me down. Because if I allow you to fucking slow me down I’ll never fucking see john ever again!” Karkat screamed blowing his top and smacking the cracker out of Vriskas hand with an angry look glinting in his cherry red eyes.

"Karkat could you get ANY louder? Jeez. You’ve became a bigger asshole than the LAST time I talked with you! Oh well, such as life!" Vriska exclaims, laughing, and stands up.

"You know being such a pessimist will only get you so faaaaaaaar!"

“And your one to fucking talk huh?” karkat said blowing a raspberry.

Vriska laughs again, looks at him apathetically, and swings her shotgun over her shoulder.

"Whatever you say Karkat, whatever you say..." She searches the cabinet nearby, and pulls out some stuff.

"You know Karkat, I remember when you actually had fun in life. Too bad you’re such a downer!" Vriska jeered

“I don’t fucking care, there is only one thing left for me.” Karkat narrowed his eyes. Vriska looks back at him.

"Oh really? Then what DO you have?" Vriska grinned at him knowing she had won.

“John” karkat growled.

"That's it? Wow. Now I feel bad. Well sort of." She pulls out a book on medicine, and stuffs it in her bag.

Karkat sighed and picked up the bag that had the supplies that he had already found, put it on his back, and then stuffed his hands in his pockets letting his cape close around him as he took a deep shaky breath and left the room, aiming for the front door.

 

**karkat**

Karkat walked down the hallway his fear, anger and, hate washing over him like a tsunami in japan, he started running to shake it off while a single tear fell to the ground in the 3rd floor corridor, and when he made it to the flights of stairs that led down he kicked the head clear off a corpse that was lying dead on the ground.

“Why the fuck don’t they listen to me?... I’m supposed to be the leader! NO, Fuck this!” karkat yelled while he was in the stairwell on his decent downwards towards the first floor, but as he ran, and ran past the point of exhaustion, he realized that he had gone down more than 3 flights flights of stairs., Shit he’d probably ran down 10. But how the fuck was that even possible? Karkat slowly wondered downwards in the ever growing darkness that was slowly consuming him. Karkat kept going until there was nowhere left to go he had hit a wall at the bottom of the stairs, and to be honest this fact disappointed karkat, he was hoping to find some underground lab or something, but then he felt a handle. Slowly turning the door handle karkat stumbled into the room falling into a stinking pile of rotted flesh. Karkat stood up and looked around.

“Shit, fuck, nope!” karkat nearly wailed as he turned to run, he had just stumbled upon an old human bunker, made especially for an apocalypse and there wasn’t one person that was living, and that meant, yeah you guessed it, the hundreds that were in that said bunker are now all dead, walking, corpses.

Karkat ran fast as he could, he had to warn his friends and it had to be fast, he jumped from flight to flight of stairs until he was at the top, at that point he began yelling the girls names hysterically, while he was running to the room where he had left them, but just as they came out of the room karkat tripped over the body of the zombie that he had severed the head of and went face first into the floor with a thud.

**Vriska**

Vriska wakes up and stretches. ‘Ow’. She voices as she realizes the place she decided to take a nap on was REALLY CRAMPED. Vriska climbed down from her perch and walks up to the roof sitting on the generator that she had acquired as her get away spot. Vriska looked out onto the streets.... Eridan wasn't kidding. The zombies weren't in a small horde that you could easily take out… There is a title wave of them... More than anyone or anything could handle. The only way you could probably exterminate them is if you bomb the town. Which is not a good idea, considering that there are survivors. This isn't nuketown people. This city is filled with living people and the reanimated dead as well.

 

Rose never quite understood what the deal really was with Vriska and Karkat, and now it was beginning to get on her last nerve. They never seemed to shut their mouths, which is beside the point because now, it was to the point they were risking their lives to prove a point. Could they not realize every time they yelled, their safety was put in danger? Could they not realize that their smallest mistakes could lead to their dismay? Deciding it best not to anger Karkat more, Rose walked up to the roof and sat beside Vriska, attempting to get her mind off the ever-standing danger.

 

 

 

Vriska heard karkat yelling and rolled her eyes nodded to rose and had her follow her down to the hallway.

"Heeeeeeeey Rose, you might just wanna look behind you for a moment. Oh, hey Karkat did you----pffft HHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA" she rolls over laughing.

"OH MY GOD YOUR SO--" she points at him laughing, and laughing pretty hard. Her sides started to hurt pretty badly, but she didn't care. It was too funny.

Rose also cracks a small smile, laughing lightly for what seemed like the first time in years.

“Shhh~” is all karkat got out through his windedness so instead he pointed to the staircase. Vriska keeps laughing.

"OH GOD IF I FIND ANYONE IM TELLING THAT YOU-- THE ANNOYING FUCK YOU ARE- FELL FACE FIRST ONTO CONCRETE!" She yells, and her laughter subsides.

"Oh- that was so funny!" she said wiping her eye from a tear.

"Use your words Karkat." Rose chuckled.

Karkat gasped finally able to breath after what seemed like an hour, when he could speak karkat stood up and looked at Vriska and Rose with no joking expression on his face, not even anger,

“Run.” He said as the door behind him burst open with the first of the hoard pushing through.

Rose's smile quickly turned to a look of fright as she scrambled to her feet, pulling her blade from her backpack.

Vriska looked at Rose with a "OH SHIT" face, then quickly rolls her dice…

"Please...." A 877! A pack of small grenades appearify, with small spiders on the latches.

"KARKAT YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN WAY." She yells, as she takes out the pin with her teeth, her other hand holding her bag.

"FUCK, ROSE DONT TRY JUST RUN!" Karkat said as he started to run past Rose grabbing her shirt to spin her around, Vriska already 10 paces ahead.

Rose broke into a sprint, running after Vriska as quickly as she could.

It took her a minute before she understood what was happening. Rose broke into a sprint and chased after Vriska.

"FUCK" Karkat said as he realized that Rose wasn’t a troll and couldn’t run near as fast as them. Karkat stopped, turned and picked up rose carrying her while he ran like crazy away from the grenade. Karkat had ran past the room that they had been hiding out in, having lost Vriska he decided that he wouldn’t be able to see her later if he didn’t get out alive as well and kept going, he saw doors and light, they were on the 3rd floor, he could make that jump if he needed to, but as he ran through the big glass double doors that held his freedom he quickly came to a halt. This was it. The end of the line, beneath him were the zombies from the wave that Vriska had seen earlier, and there was no surviving jumping. Karkat turned looking back at the glass doors, they were already cracking from the strain of the corpses behind it, no going back. There was nothing he could do. They were done for.


End file.
